Nickelodeon (Internet)
Nickelodeon is a defunct Interniot TV channel. Programming Exclusive shows * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: The College Years (2006-present) * Monster House ''(2011-present) * ''Baldi's Basics the Show ''(2019-present) Movies * The Lion King (2004-present, aired June 24) First-run live-action series * ''The Thundermans (7 April 2014-present) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (6 October 2014-present) * Henry Danger (13 February 2015-present) * Game Shakers (2 November 2015-present) * School of Rock (19 September 2016-present) * Hunter Street (26 April 2017-present) * I Am Frankie (8 January 2018-present) * Knight Squad (23 May 2018-present) Animated shows * SpongeBob SquarePants (4 January 2000-2015; 2016-2017) Reruns * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Bella and the Bulldogs * Big Time Rush * Disney's Recess * Drake & Josh * Every Witch Way * WITS Academy * Fred: The Show * Friends * Genie in the House * Gigantic * The Haunted Hathaways * Hollywood Heights * House of Anubis * How to Rock * iCarly ''(8 March 2008-present) * ''Instant Mom * Kenan & Kel * Max and Shred * Melanie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Renford Rejects * Sam & Cat ''(30 September 2013-present) * [[Schweetzman|''Schweetzman]] (US version) * See Dad Run * Summer in Transylvania * Talia in the Kitchen * True Jackson, VP * Victorious ''(14 September 2010-present) * ''The Wayans Bros. * Wendell & Vinnie Acquired programming * Malcolm in the Middle (2018-present) * The Middle (2016-present) * Neighbours (2016-present) * Regal Academy (7 January 2017-present) Programming blocks * Nick at Nite (27 June 2016-present) Former programming * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd ''(2004) * ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ''(1994-2000) * ''Action League Now! (1996-2000) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2011) * The Adventures of Pete & Pete (1994-2000) * The Adventures of Portland Bill (1997-1999) * Albert the Fifth Musketeer ''(1996-1999) * ''Alien Surf Girls (2012-2013) * All Grown Up! (2003-14 February 2010) * All That (1994-2005) * Allegra's Window * Alvin and the Chipmunks ''(1994-1999) * ''The Amanda Show (2000-2014) * Angelina Ballerina (2004-14 February 2010) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011) * The Angry Beavers (1997-2002) * Animal Antics (1999-2000) * Animal Crackers (2001-2006) * The Animals of Farthing Wood ''(1996-1999) * ''Animorphs (1998-2001) * Anthony Ant (1999-2000) * Are You Afraid of the Dark?(1994-2003) * Arthur (1998-2006) * As Told by Ginger (2001-2005) * Astroblast! * Astro Farm (1997-1999) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes ''(1994-1997) * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(2006-14 February 2010) (now on Nicktoons) * ''Babar (1997-2000) * Baby Animals (1997-1999) * Back at the Barnyard (2008-September 2010) * The Backyardigans (2004) * Bubble Guppies (2011) * Bagpuss (1997-2000) * Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. (1995-1996) * Bananas in Pyjamas (1994-2000) * Batfink (1994-1995) * Bay City (1995-1996) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom ''(2011) * ''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2004) * Biker Mice from Mars (1995-1998) * Billboard Dad (1998-2006) * The Blobheads (2004-2006) * Blossom (2004-2006) * Blue, Child of the Earth * Blue's Clues (1998-2000, 2004) * Bob the Builder (Original Series) (1999) * Bod (1997-1999) * Boohbah (2004-2005) * Breadwinners (2014) * The Brothers Flub (1998-1999) * The Brothers Garcia (1999-2001) * Bruno the Kid (1996-1999) * Bubble and Squeak (2010) * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures (2011-2014) * Budgie the Little Helicopter ''(1997-1999) * ''Bump (1997-1999) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1997-1998) * Button Moon (1997-1999) * California Dreams (1999-2002) * Camberwick Green (1997-2000) * Camp Orange (2012) * Capitol Critters (1995-1998) * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1995-1997) * Captain Star (1997-2002) * Cardcaptors (2001-2004) * CatDog (1998-2005) * Catscratch (2006-September 2010) * ChalkZone (2002-2004) * Charlie Brown and Friends ''(1994-2000) * ''Charlie Chalk (1997-2000) * Chigley (1997-1999) * Chorlton and the Wheelies ''(1997-2000) * ''Clangers (1997-1999) * Clarissa Explains It All * Clueless * The Complete Freaks of Nature * Complete Savages (2005-2007) * Cousin Skeeter (1999-2002) * Count Duckula (1994-1998) * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures ''(1998-2002) * ''Crystal Tipps and Alistair ''(1997-2000) * ''Cubeez (2004) * Dance Academy (2013) * Danny Phantom (31 October 2004-14 February 2010) * Darcy's Wild Life (2005-2007) * Dawn Patrol * Denver, the Last Dinosaur ''(1994-1996) * ''Dig and Dug (1993-1999) * Dino Babies * Dora the Explorer (2004-2011) * Doug (1994-2010) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop * Dragon Tales * Driven Crazy * Dungeons & Dragons * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2009) * The Elephant Show * Engie Benjy * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (1998-1999) * Eureeka's Castle * Extreme Ghostbusters (1998-2004) * The Fairly OddParents * Fraggle Rock (1993-1998) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (2003-2004) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air ''(2011-2012) * ''Galaxy High School (1995-1996) * Garbage Pail Kids * Gilmore Girls * Girls In Love (2003-2008) * Global Guts * Go, Diego, Go! * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids (2010-2011) * Guinevere Jones * Gullah Gullah Island (1997-1999) * Guys Like Us * Hairy Jeremy (1996-1999) * Harvey Beaks (2015) * Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw * Henry's Cat (1994-1999) * The Herbs (1997-1999) * Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) * Hey Dude * Hey Duggee * The Hoobs (Also on Channel 4) * Huxley Pig (1997-1999) * I Spy * Insektors (1997-2000) * Instant Star * Invader Zim (2002–2004) * Ivor the Engine (1997-2000) * James the Cat (1993-2000) * Jim Henson's Animal Show ''(1998-2002) * ''Jimbo and the Jet Set (1997-2000) * Joe 90 (1994-1995) * Jordan & Perri's Ultimate Block Party (2013) * Jumanji (1997-2001) * Just Jordan (2007-2008) * KaBlam! (1996-2000) * Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) * Katie and Orbie (1993–1997) * King (2003-2006) * King Arthur's Disasters (2005-2007) * King Rollo (1997-1999) * Kipper * Kissyfur * Kitu and Woofl (1997-1999) * Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2015) * Land of the Lost (1991 series) * Laugh Out Loud * The Legend of Korra (2013-2015) * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Life With Boys (2011-2014) * Little Bear (1997-1999) * Little Bill (2004) * Littlest Pet Shop (1995-1996) * Lizzie's Library (1997-2000) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie ''(1997-2000) * ''Magic Mountain (1998-2000) * The Magic School Bus (1997-2001) * Maisy * Make It Pop * Marvin Marvin (2013-2014) * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action * Meeow! ''(2000-2006) * ''Mia and Me (2014) * The Mighty B! (2008-14 February 2010) * Mighty Max (1994-1997) * Moesha (1996-2001) * Mona the Vampire (1999-2006) * The Monkees (1994) * Monsters vs Aliens (2013-2015) * Monty the Dog (1996-1999) * Mother Goose & Grimm ''(1994-1997) * ''Mouse and Mole (1996-1999) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2004-2007) * Mr. Bean ''(2006-2007) * ''Mr Benn (1997-1999) * Mr. Magoo (1993) * Mr. Meaty (2007-2010) * Mr. Men and Little Miss ''(1996-2000) * ''Muppet Babies (1997-1999) * The Muppet Show (1994-2000) * My Brother and Me (1998) * My Dad the Rock Star (2004-2006) * My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(2005-2011) * ''My Parents are Aliens (2005-2010) * The Naked Brothers Band ''(2007-2009) * ''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys (1995-1996) * Naturally, Sadie * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * Ni Hao Kai Lan (2007-2011) * Nickelodeon Guts (1993) * Nick Kicks (2016-2017) (also on Nicktoons) * Noah Knows Best (2000-2002) * Noah's Ark (1998-2000) * Noah's Island (1998-2000) * Noddy (1996-1999) * Oakie Doke (1996-1999) * The Odyssey * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2003) * Olive the Ostrich (2011) * Oscar and Friends * Oscar's Orchestra (1997-2000) * Oswald (2002-2008) * Out of Control * Pablo the Little Red Fox ''(1999) * ''Paddington Bear (1997-2000) * Papa Beaver's Storytime ''(1997-2000) * ''Parsley the Lion (1997-1999) * PB Bear and Friends (1998-2000) * Pee-Wee's Playhouse (1993-1995) * Pelswick (2001-2002) * The Penguins of Madagascar ''(2009-2012) * ''Peppa Pig (2010-2011) * Pet Alien (2007-2011) * Philbert Frog (1993-1995) * Pic Me * Pirate Islands * Planet Sheen (2011-2012) * Plasmo (1997-1999) * Playbus (1996-1999) * Playdays (1996-1999) * The Pondles * PopPixie (2014) * Poppy Cat (2011) * Postman Pat (1996-1999) * Power Rangers Samurai ''(2011-2013) * ''Press Gang (1997) * Rabbids Invasion (2014) * Rabbit Ears * Rainbow * Raising Dad * The Real Macaw * Redwall (2000) * The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(1995-2000) * ''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Roary the Racing Car * Rocket Power (1999-2002) * Rocko's Modern Life (1994-2001, 2004) * Romeo! * Roobarb (1993) * Rotten Ralph (2000-2004) * Round the Twist (1998-1999) * Roundhouse * Rub-a-Dub-Dub * Rugrats (1994-2013) * RWBY ''(2008-2018) * ''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch ''(1996-2006) * ''Salute Your Shorts * Sanjay and Craig (2013-2014) * Santo Bugito (1995-1996) * Saved by the Bell (2001-2008) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years * The Secret World of Alex Mack (1997-2002) * Sergeant Stripes (2003-2006) * Ship to Shore (1994-1996) * The Shoe People (1997-1999) * Sister, Sister (1995-2009) * The Sleepover Club * Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters * The Smoggies * Space Cases * Space Goofs (2002-14 February 2010) * Speed Racer (1994-1999) * Spider (1996-1999) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Stickin' Around (1996-1998) * Supah Ninjas (2011-2014) * SuperTed (1993) * Taina (2001-2003, 2006) * Tak and the Power of Juju ''(2008-2009) * ''Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Tales of the Tooth Fairies ''(1994-1999) * ''Team Umizoomi (2010) * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles ''(1993-1997) * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2012-2015) * ''Teletubbies (Original series) (1997-1999) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1999-2000) * The Three Friends and Jerry ''(1999-2009) * ''Tom Slick * Toucan Tecs * A Town Called Panic (2005-2006) * Towser * The Trap Door * The Troop (2010-2014) * Trumpton (1997–2000) * Tube Mice * Tucker * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-2014) * Two of a Kind * Ultraman * Unfabulous * USA High * Victor & Maria (1997-1998) * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Wayside (2008) * Weinerville * Welcome Freshmen * What I Like About You * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Wiggly Park (1998-1999) * Wil Cwac Cwac (1998-2000) * The Wild Side Show * The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) * William's Wish Wellingtons ''(1996-1999) * ''Willo the Wisp * Wimzie's House (1997-2000) * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wishbone * The Wombles (1997-1999) * Wonder Pets (2009-2010) * The World of David the Gnome * The Worst Witch (2003-2005) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2008, Also Shown On Nick Jr.) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-1999) * Winx Club (24 September 2011-2016) * The X's * Yakkity Yak (2004-2005) * You Do Too * You Gotta See This (2012-2014) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2002-2005) * Zoey 101 (2006-2012) Blocks * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons TV * TeenNick * Nick One * Nicktoonsters * Friday Night Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon (fictional countries) Category:Internet (country) Category:1985 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:Nickelodeon Category:1980s Category:1985 establishments Category:1980s establishments Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV channels in Internet (country) Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s Category:Television channels in Internet (country)